fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Yoshi
Mario and Yoshi is a 2D platforming game made for The Future Nintendo by Great Games, Inc. Its gameplay will be very similar to that of the New Super Mario Bros. titles, but it will involve Yoshi a lot more. The level design and story will be nearly identical, as well. Story Peach is celebrating her birthday by throwing a big bash at her castle. Everyone in Toad Town plus many others come to the party to have fun. She plans for games and fun things to be there. As the party progresses, a cheap statue is erected in Toad Town Square of Bowser. To celebrate Mario's defeat of him, Mario and Luigi put dynamite in a specially designed slot and blow the statue up. Everyone cheers as goodies are expelled similar to a pinata. Unfortunately, blue objects in the night sky suddenly appear and fly around at high speed, circling the space occupied by the statue. It suddenly reappears, made of metal this time and much higher quality. The blue things stop flying, revealing themselves to be Magikoopas. Everyone panics as airships appear in the sky above the statue, bombing the castle and Toad Town. Mario finds Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Daisy, and Peach and gets them into a bomb shelter inside a house. Mario heads back out to fight, but everyone is gone. No one is there. He assumes that everyone has fled as his friends come to his side. Unfortunately, two Magikoopas come out of nowhere and attempt to swipe everyone, but Mario evades their attacks and hops on Yoshi. On his steed, he tries to catch the Magikoopas, but his attempts are fruitless. The Magikoopas board an airship and they fly away. Mario and Yoshi are the only ones left outside, as all of the party guests have fled. Suddenly, they are approached by Wario and Birdo, who were attending the party. They decide to help Mario and Yoshi save the princess. The four start following the airship, but are stopped by Bowser Jr., who challenges them to a battle. Mario and Yoshi easily win and proceed to the first world, Grassy Plains. Gameplay As stated above, the game will be similar to the New Super Mario Bros. titles, having similar worlds, levels, enemies, and gimmicks, but will involve some new twists. First, Yoshi is a full-fledged playable character, joining Mario in his mission to rescue their friends. Worlds will have many New Super Mario Bros. ''elements but will be slightly ''Yoshi-based too. There will be twelve total. Each character has a special ability which they can use in specially marked blocks. Power-ups, new and classic, are based on the two series. Power-ups can be received in two places: Toad Houses and mariowiki:Yoshi Houses. Toad Houses contain power-ups used only by Mario and Wario, and Yoshi Houses contain power-ups used only by Yoshi and Birdo. Characters Playable There are four total playable characters. Yoshi Types Allies Enemies Bosses *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Kamek *Bowser Jr. *Bowser Levels ''Mario and Yoshi ''will have twelve worlds, each having a different theme. Items Gallery Beta Elements Staff Category:Mario (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Yoshi (series)